


Fifty Dollars

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Nights [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Acid, Bob - Freeform, F/M, Harley and Joker love each other, Hunters & Hunting, No abuse, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: There are hunters and those being hunted





	Fifty Dollars

It was a cool, foggy autumn night. A soft dizzle fell, chilling the air along with a gentle fog creating an atmosphere of muffled silence and limited visibility. Harley carefully moved in a crouch, keeping a tight hold on her weapon as she made her way from her current hiding place against a thick, wooden old light pole (that thank goodness, she thought, didn’t work any longer, otherwise she would have had to run to a new spot in full view) to a little further up the ramp of the old abandoned ride, then slowly down into the bumper car area. The cars were dead at the moment; the only indication that power was running to the ride was a few string of lights running along the outside, their glow thin in the gloom. Otherwise the entire thing was a circle of shadows, which would make it hard to see for both her and her pursuer. 

She slipped down beside a car and waited, her back pressed against the cool hard surface of the bumper car. She listened closely, closing her eyes for a moment to help her focus. She could hear the breeze cause the wood and metal of the old ride to creak and some other, faint ambient sounds around her, but nothing that sounded like a human being. Maybe she was safe she thought, maybe she could move. She needed a safer spot than this to hide and to ready herself for the fight ahead. 

Harley tried to steady her breath, breathing through her nose slowly so that no one would detect her and to minimize her breath on the chill air, though she noticed that under the roof of this ride it was a hint warmer, the chill breeze was partially blocked and it was dry. She was dressed all in black tonight; tight black jeans, a snug fitting turtleneck and black tennis shoes in the hopes that she would blend in with the darkness. Her hair was braided and twisted on top of her head with a black knit hat pulled over her light locks to hide them from view as much as possible. She held the gun to her chest and took a deeper breath. Her fingers were chilled, but her palms were sweaty. She gave herself until the count of ten, then she was going to made a run for it. 

Just when she thought it was safe to move again, she heard footsteps. Harley cursed silently and crab walked, keeping her shoulder to the car as she leaned around trying to see who it was… 

She didn’t see anything for a moment, just darkness and the shadows made by the dim lights strung here and there outside the main body of the ride that still managed to work in this dilapidated place. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. Her heart was beating so loud that she thought for sure anyone could have heard it. When nothing happened for a full minute, Harley decided it was a good time to move. 

She had just begun to stand when she saw one of the shadows separate from the rest. Harley cursed to herself and brought her weapon forward, the barrel aimed at the shadow, but she knew she was too late. 

“I see you sweets!” Joker giggled low and in the next second Harley cried out in shock as cold water struck her in the face. It wasn’t just a small splash of water, but a heavy blast, like being hit in the face and chest by four garden hoses on full blast. 

“AHH!! Puddin!! That’s cold!” Harley squealed, nearly dropping her super-soaker water gun--painted red and black--to the floor. She squealed and danced around in a circle, but Joker, laughing brightly and continued to sprayed her until she was soaked, dripping wet, and creating a puddle under her feet. 

Joker laughed as he stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed all in black as well; black slacks, black turtleneck like her, though he wasn’t wearing a cap. His green hair was slicked back and while Harley’s soaker looked more like a pistol and could be shot with one hand, Joker’s was a huge two handled monstrosity, customized for him by Bob who had also painted it bright purple and green. 

Harley stuck her bottom lip out in a huge pout at him as he continued to laugh at her. 

He couldn’t help it, she looked like a very cute drowned rat. 

“You and Bob are cheaters.” Harley pouted and shivered. “Ugh! Look at me!” 

Joker pressed his lips together struggling not to continue laughing at her as he plopped down onto the hood of one of the bumper cars. 

“What can I say sweets? Bob and I play to win.” Joker winked at her. 

Harley stuck her tongue out which only made him laugh again. “Come here sweets. Reward time! For me that is--you lost!” He tossed his water gun into the cab of the bumper car as he stood up and walked over to her. “Although you might enjoy it too.” 

Harley made a face at him. 

Joker folded his arms across his chest giving her a stern look through a smile danced at the corners of his mouth. “Remember your bet sweets, if I win...:” 

Harley stuck her tongue out again before she looked around. “Here?” 

Joker purred. “Why not pumpkin? Anywhere with you is perfect.” 

Harley giggled and wrinkled her nose at him. “Sweet talker.” 

Joker grinned wide showing off his white teeth. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, shall we?” 

* 

Across the abandoned amusement park that was part of their hideout and home, Bob was dressed in all black, including a flouncy black tulle skirt with a large black bow wrapped around his waist, black high tops, and black cat ears on his head. He tiptoed along the side of the haunted house ride. On his back was his personal water gun, designed by him. While everyone else had plastic, Bob’s water gun was a metal monstrosity with two tanks that he carried strapped to his back, a large hose attachment that looked more like it should all be part of a flame thrower and an evil grin on his pleasant, round face. Next to Bob was Frost, dressed in black as well, with black slacks, and a t-shirt, with his own Bob-special water gun that resembled a M134 GE minigun. They were both unaware that they were under surveillance at the moment. 

Across the way, hiding among the carousel animals were two of Joker’s henchmen Randel and Cole. Randel, one of the oldest men in the gang with long hair streaked with white, held up a pair of binoculars, watching the two men disappear around a corner. 

“So, are they gone?” Cole, one of the newest members--a young blond jock looking sort that didn’t exactly fit in with the rest of the gang--asked nervously. 

He didn’t exactly hate Supersoaker Night, but being blasted by Bob and Frost was horrible, even worse than if the Joker caught you. And Joker’s gun was pretty bad. He would sometimes lace the water with some of his venom...or something else...everyone knew that if Joker was wearing rubber gloves and his gun looked like it was starting to melt, everyone was in trouble. One year there was the acid...everyone remembered poor Barney. (Though in retrospect, most of the gang agreed he did deserve it after he lied to the Boss about the Bat’s location during a very delicate job.) But Bob’s gun was the absolute worst. 

Randel held the binoculars in place for a few more seconds. “I think we’re safe.” 

Randel dropped the binoculars and stood up, picking up his weapon, a nerf breach blast that he had bought online, but it was starting to show that the water gun was weak against what Bob and Frost were packing. Cole looked around nervously, his Poseidon Storm Blaster Water Gun had reach, but not the power he needed to survive Supersoaker Night. 

The two men stepped off the ride and had just begun to turn the corner when they both heard the sound of Bob’s gun being loaded. 

“Oh shit.” Randel turned around, Cole doing to same. 

They both had just enough time to see a grinning Bob and Frost before Joker’s top men let them have it. The impact of the water hit them both with enough power to strip paint. Randel screamed as he was blown completely off his feet, the water blast powerful enough that Randel’s now prone form was forced down the walkway and past the carousel. 

Cole somehow kept his feet as the blast of cold water hit him. He somehow brought his weapon out, pumped it, but Bob, seeing that Cole had set his feet and resisted the first salvo, bumped Frost with his hip. Frost chuckled and reached behind the big man to a dial on the twin tanks that Bob carried on his back. Frost flipped a switch and the power of Bob’s blast increased with a burst of water. 

Cole yelped, the water blasting him harder. He would swear he could feel his flesh being ripped off as he was not just knocked off his feet, but flipped into the air to come crashing back down. 

Bob released the trigger on his water gun with a wide grin. 

Frost laughed and patted the big man’s shoulder. “Dude, I am so happy I’m on your team.” 

Bob bobbed his head with pleasure. 

Frost grinned. “Well, let’s go see if they’re still alive and take our trophies.” 

* 

Joker grinned, looking down at Harley, his hand caressed her cheek. She was on her knees, completely naked in front of him. He had stripped as well, his dry clothing laid out on the floor of the bumper car ride for them to lay on. Right now, this was his part of the bet...if he won. 

Harley grinned up at him, her hands snaked up the front of his thighs while she brushed her face over his erection, teasing him with flicks of her tongue. She dragged her nose and lips over the satin soft skin while the dim lights in the background made his white skin glow. She loved doing this, sucking on him; even though she lost their bet, she still won. Of course that was usually how all their bets went--they both got exactly what they wanted no matter the outcome. 

She slowly wrapped a hand firmly around him. She loved the way he felt in her hand, hot, hard and at her mercy. Her blue eyed gaze drifted across his body enjoying his tall, slender frame, the roll of lean muscles, the display of scars on his milk white skin. She let her gaze linger on his hips, his stomach, and her gaze caressed his chest until she met his blue eyes. He watched her, his mouth slightly open in anticipation, a lock of green hair having fallen forward across his brow curling slightly in the damp air. Joker’s gaze was warm and intense. She loved him so much; he was so sexy, so handsome in his own way and he was all hers. Keeping her eyes locked with his, Harley wrapped her lips around him with a smile. 

Joker groaned loudly when he felt the softness of her lips, the heat of her mouth on him and the wet tickle of her tongue as she rolled it over him. He caressed his fingers over her hair watching her as she sucked him deep into her mouth, one of her hands reached around to caress his rear, spreading her fingers to grab him, making his chuckle, while she held his shaft with her other hand stroking her hand up and down in time to her sucking. She alternated with cupping and squeezing his scrotum, tugging him closer to her as she ran her lips up him pressing them hard against his warm flesh. He groaned again when she pulled her lips along his length, her tongue playing over the head of his member, coating him in saliva before she very tenderly pressed her teeth against him. 

Joker groaned a little louder. 

Harley smirked and bobbed her head up and down, sucking hard then releasing to caress him more slowly with her lips and tongue before she would drag the very edge of her teeth against him, her tongue once more moved lovingly over him until he felt his knees become weak. 

Joker chuckled. “I love winning.” 

* 

Poppy and Chris were creeping slowly along the main track through the park. The fog made the entire place creepier than usual, Poppy observed to herself. She wanted to hold Chris’s hand, but she knew that would piss him off and it would make it hard to fire their weapons if they were cornered. You weren’t supposed to team up for Supersoaker Night Poppy knew, but most everyone did. Playing against Joker, Harley, Frost and Bob was bad in pairs, but on your own...Poppy shuddered at the thought. 

Poppy, a tiny purple haired woman, was armed with two generic water guns, which she held in both hands like an old West gunslinger, while her partner Chris, who looked as if he had just gotten off a bender, had a super blaster that he was holding in shaking hands. She figured he probably needed a drink since he was an alcoholic, but even he knew it was not good to be drunk on Supersoaker Night. The Boss didn’t like any of them to be drunk or high; it caused poor performance Joker had told them, that stuff was to be done on their own time. 

Poppy tried not to jump at every shadow as she moved along beside Chris. They had both taken out two of their fellow gang members not an hour ago, which made them both feel pretty good, but they hadn't run across anyone else in over an hour. That made them both more than just a little jumpy. 

Poppy muttered, her eyes darting back and forth along the deserted walkway. In front of them were dead trees and abandoned food stalls that lined the overgrown walkway. “I don’t like this.” 

Chris hissed at her as he stayed crouched. “Shut up will ya! You’re making me nervous.” 

Poppy looked around frantically. “When was the last time you saw Bob and Frost?” 

Chris frowned, his eyes darting everywhere, but the park only had a few lights so most every corner was in shadow. “I saw Bob take out Reggie a while ago, but he disappeared after that.” 

“What about Joker and Harley?” Poppy asked. 

“Weren't you listening when Weasel came by? They’re over by the bumper cars getting it on. So they're probably out for the rest of the evening,” Chris whispered in exasperation. “Now be quiet--I thought I heard something.” 

Poppy ignored Chris as she asked quietly. “Did you hear that Trey thinks he had a sure fire way of winning, or at least he thinks he has a plan that will make the Boss notice him?” 

Chris stopped looking around and stared at her. “Trey? He’s a fucking idiot.” 

Poppy shrugged. “I know, but he said he has this practical joke he is going to pull that will get him in good with the Boss.” 

Chris didn’t look convinced. “Trey is gonna get himself dead. I’m surprised he’s still walking around as it is. The way he keeps looking at Harley is going to get him killed. He’s just lucky the Boss hasn’t caught him yet.” 

Poppy shrugged and nodded her head in agreement at Chris’s assessment. “Yeah, Trey is pretty stupid.” 

That was when they both heard movement behind them. Chris spun around, his water gun armed and ready. Poppy had her two pistols up, her heart hammering in her chest. She didn't want to be caught by Bob again. During the summer Supersoaker Day, he had blasted her so badly she had lost her bikini top, the strength of the water blast had just ripped the cloth right off her. Of course Bob had also managed to rip the shorts off a few of the guys too, but that wasn’t the point. 

Chris frowned. “I thought I heard something.” 

Poppy turned around slowly in a circle, looking for any sign of movement in the shadows. 

That was the moment they both heard the familiar click of Bob’s water gun. 

“Shit,” Poppy hissed just before the blast of water slammed into her. 

* 

Harley, lying on the floor on top of Joker’s clothes, moaned against his mouth as Joker slid his finger into her, followed immediately by a second finger. He pressed them deep into her twisting them back and forth slowly before pulling them out just enough to thrust back into her. Her legs were spread wide, one leg hooked over his, his arm under her leg so he could pull the limb toward him, holding her leg out wider. 

He giggled softly against her mouth, dragging his teeth across her tongue while his fingers moved gently, very slow in and out of her, his thumb stroking over her clitoris while he thrust into her. He knew it drove her nuts when he went slow, which was why he did it. He grinned, enjoying how wet she was, the little gasps and moans, the jerks of her body when he thrust deeply with his fingers hitting the spot that made her mewl and thrash. 

He dropped his mouth down to her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue before brushing his lips across the sensitive surface. 

Harley moaned loudly, her body arching and writhing as his thrusts became harder, faster. “Oh, oh puddin!” 

Joker chuckled against her breast. “Mm...yes Harley...yes pumpkin, let me feel you cum.” 

Harley arched as Joker sucked on her nipple and thrust harder with his fingers. 

* 

Trey, Bingo, and Chuckles were all hiding near the ferris wheel, the three men in the shadows just at the edge of a circle of watery light. Bingo and Chuckles, both with clown makeup on, were helping Trey, the newest member of the gang, a skinny man around twenty who thought he could make it big in one of the costumed villain gangs. (He was way too sure of himself Bingo had thought when he met him, which was always a sure fire way to end up dead when working for Joker. Bingo and Chuckles had a bet going on how long Trey was going to last before the Joker snuffed him. Bingo had given Trey a week, Chuckles two, and right now they were in the middle of week one. Bingo still had a chance to collect his fifty bucks. The night was still young, plenty of time for Trey to die and for him to win his money.) Trey was filling several water balloons from a hose that was connected to one of the restrooms that still worked in the park. Bingo was tying them off while Chuckles deposited them into a crate. The only reason the two clowns were helping Trey was to keep an eye on their bet. 

After Trey had filled twelved of the balloons, he giggled. 

“And now for my secret weapon!” Trey announced. 

He had been carrying a backpack which both Bingo and Chuckles had thought was simply filled with water bottle refills for his water gun (against the rules, but as Chuckles thought to himself, only bad if you get caught...the rules usually simply depended on the Boss’s mood), but they both watched in shock as Trey pulled out a large plastic bottle of vinegar. 

Chuckles frowned in confusion. “Ah, what’s that for?” 

Trey shook the bottle with a wide grin. “I’m going to fill up a half dozen balloons or more and when I throw them, a few people are going to be in for a big surprise!” Trey looked far more pleased with himself than his idea merited. 

Bingo frowned. Letting Trey go through with his plan was a sure fire way of him winning his bet, but this idea of Trey’s was just so stupid he felt bad for the kid. “Dude, I’m not sure that’s a really good idea.” 

Chuckles nodded. (He needed the kid to last a little longer in the gang damn it, Chuckles thought). “Yeah, I think you’re just asking for trouble.” 

Trey snickered. “It’s not a good idea Bingo, it’s a brilliant idea! Just you wait and see!” 

Bingo glanced over Trey’s head at Chuckles with a concerned look. Chuckles simply shrugged and mouthed. “His funeral.” 

* 

Joker licked his fingers grinning wickedly at Harley, who was breathing deeply feeling that delicious warmth that came from a really good orgasm. He made sure she was watching him as he tasted her pleasure, running his tongue over his fingers. 

Harley watched him with a blush, bringing her legs together. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Joke spurred. “You keep those soft, luscious legs open for me. I’m not done yet. I want to fuck you into the floor Harley...you know, since I won and all.” 

He gave her a mischievous, beautiful grin she thought. Joker motioned at her with one long finger, turning the finger in a circle. “On your hands and knees pumpkin pie.” 

Harley lifted a brow at him. 

Joker stuck his bottom lip out. “Pretty please.” 

Harley looked pleased. “That’s better.” 

She giggled as she rolled over and rose up on her hand and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him, her blue eyes twinkling and gave a little shake of her hips. “That better Mista J?” 

Joker got up on his knees, dragging both hands along her hips while he admired her backside. “Oh that’s very, very good Harls.” 

He caressed her hips with his hands, then leaned down and kissed her backside. 

Harley smiled, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, her body aching in anticipation when suddenly Joker leaned down and blew a very loud and ticklish raspberry against her rear. 

Harley squeaked in surprise and yanked herself away from him, but he had a hold of her hips and yanked her right back. 

“Puddin!!!” Harley gave him a dirty look over her shoulder. 

Joker grinned. “I couldn’t help it!! It’s your fault!! You have such a nice butt!” 

Harley glared at him. Joker giggled and kissed her rear again. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again...tonight. Okay?” 

Harley pursed her lips so Joker pulled her back against him and rubbed his erection against her. Harley smiled with pleasure and a soft moan escaped from between her lips. “Mm...puddin.” 

Joker chuckled. “Better?” 

Harley purred. “Yes.” 

He grinned and licked his red lips, letting his eyes rake over her before he used his knees for force her legs wider. Slowly he rubbed himself up and down her opening, coating himself with her fluids before he slid into her, letting go of his erection to grab her hips and tug her back, burying himself deep inside her. 

Harley let out a gasp, mixed with a deep moan that echoed through the abandoned ride. 

Joker’s groan of pleasure mixed with hers, the sounds echoing around them. 

Harley rose up on her knees and leaned back, with her head resting back against his shoulder. She gazed up at him, her emotions clear on her face. She was so in love with him, she loved the way he felt inside her, the way he filled and stretched her, but mostly she loved the way he looked at her like he was now, as if she were the most important thing in his world. She squeezed him back and Joker hissed against her ear. 

Joker wrapped his hands around her breasts, squeezing softly, gently kissing her while his hips bucked against her, his shaft sliding in and out with her rear bouncing against him. Harley pressed her hands over Joker’s for a moment before she dropped them down to reach behind her and grab his hips. 

He licked her cheek before kissing her passionately, pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He grinned each time she gasped and groaned, flicking his fingers over her sensitive nipples then alternating with a pinch. He kissed her shoulder before he took a bite of her, pressing his teeth into her skin while he kept a hold of one breast, his other hand sliding down her torso, and his fingers sliding between her legs. 

Harley sucked in a breath as ripples of electricity rolled over her. She could feel his smile against her shoulder as he left a pink mark on her skin. She dropped back down to her hands with a hiss of pleasure. 

Joker grabbed her hips firmly and held onto her, thrusting into her hard enough to make her entire body bounce and jiggle each time their bodies met. 

* 

Chuckles and Bingo watched from the shadows as Trey slowly made his way around the long dead log flume ride. He had two water balloons in his hands, one water, the other one of his vinegar filled balloons. The two clowns were chuckling as they watched the kid. Trey was sneaking up behind Doris and her boyfriend Baggy who thought they were hiding under the ride’s large slide. 

Baggy wasn’t a small guy, he was close to six foot and built like a brick wall. He was one of Joker’s enforcer types, the one their Boss sent out when the message that needed to be delivered had to be un-funny. 

Chuckles snorted covering his mouth with his hand as he tried not to laugh out loud. “I hope Trey can run fast.” 

Bingo chuckled. “Yeah, because he isn’t gonna want to get caught by Baggy; he’ll rip his arms off.” 

The two clowns lost sight of the younger man, but were rewarded by a high pitched female scream followed by the loud exclamation of: “You motherfucker!!” That was followed by Trey running for his life and laughing as a drenched Baggy came sprinting around the corner. 

Bingo burst out laughing, stumbling into his companion. Chuckles guffawed and choked having to put his hands on his knees in an attempt to get his breath back. 

“Oh my god look at that sumbitch run!” Chuckles snorted and wheezed. 

Bingo giggled. “Damn!” 

* 

Joker picked Harley up and slammed her against the back wall of the bumper car ride, piercing her in place when he thrust into her again at the same time kissing her hard as if he needed her to breathe. Her cries of pleasure were muffled against his mouth when he thrust into her, causing Harley to arch back against the wall, one hand pressed flat to the surface to steady herself. With her other hand, she grabbed hold of his shoulder, her fingers pressing into his pale skin as he lifted her higher. She wrapped both arms around his shoulders holding on as he lifted her up a little more, his slender figure disguising his strength. 

Harley wrapped one leg around him, her foot pressing against his calf as her body moved up and down against the wall’s surface. Joker’s hand glided down her thigh to her rear, caressing the soft skin at the same time he kissed her passionately, running his tongue over and into her mouth, twisting his tongue with hers. He bit at her lips catching her bottom lip and sucking as he thrust hard up into her, forcing her body to rise up against the wall as if he were struggling to push her higher and higher. They panted loudly, their desire rising higher and higher, the passion between them racing forward, both of them making soft sounds of want, desire. 

Harley dragged her hands over his hair, her fingers sliding into the thick green locks, grabbing a handful of his hair, her mouth hungry against his while she thrust her hips toward him shuddering when she felt him move, slamming into her, their fucking taking on an almost frantic feeling of desperation and primal need. He hissed, dropping his mouth to her throat, sliding in and out thrusting deep into her while sliding his tongue along her throat to her ear. 

He growled softly. “I love you.” 

Harley gasped, her head dropping back against the wall a little more roughly than she intended, but hearing him say he loved her had her climaxing immediately. “Ahh…puddin! I love you! I love you so much!” 

She dug her fingers into his shoulders, arching her body toward him, her muscles tightening and holding tight to him. 

Joker hissed with pleasure when she tightened around his member and the flood of warmth washed over him. He grunted and shifted a little, one arm going under her right leg to lift the limb higher, hooking it over his arm and pressed her more firmly against the back wall. Harley balanced on one foot as he kissed her hard, one hand cupping her breast while biting her throat, each thrust resulting in a thump against the wall. 

Their fucking became more frantic as they both raced toward climax. 

Harley gasped and groaned, holding onto him as if her life depended on it while Joker’s thrusts into her were followed with hisses and groans. He pressed his forehead against hers, his blue eyes stared at her through the thick forest of his laces. 

Harley caressed his hair back, one hand grasping the back of his neck while her other pressed into his shoulder. 

She smiled at him staring back into his eyes. 

Together they cried out as the building heat and pleasure between them burst like a bubble. 

* 

Trey giggled and snorted as he hid just inside the tunnel of love. He could hear Baggy cursing while his girlfriend pleaded with him to leave it and come back, how they would just go shower. His vinegar gag had worked perfectly! Now he just had to find Joker so the Boss could see Trey get someone with one of his balloons! The Boss would love it! 

Trey slipped out of his hiding place, reaching around to pull out another couple of balloons from his backpack. It was a good thing he had managed not to bust them when he ran; that would have ruined everything! 

Trey started to move quietly along the side of the ride when he stopped short. There, just a little ahead of him were Bob and Frost. Trey cursed silently and took off at a run. 

* 

Frost stretched his arms over his head, looking around. “I’m starved.” 

Bob nodded his agreement. 

Frost checked the level of his gun. Bob’s specially designed guns carried a surprising amount of water, though that made them heavy to lug around too. “So after this, ya wanna go grab some burgers, maybe a pizza? We can bring something back for the Boss and Harley too, see if they wanna watch that horror movie you wanted us all to see.” 

Bob clapped his hands with excitement. 

Frost smiled at Bob. “Sounds good…” 

His head snapped around when they saw something take off out of the Tunnel of Love attraction. Frost grinned. “Looks like someone is trying to get away from us.” 

Bob grinned and motioned toward the quickly disappearing shadow. 

Frost nodded. “Agreed Bob my friend, let’s go get ‘em.” 

* 

Joker laid on his side, still completely naked on top of his clothing, his cheek resting in his hand, his legs were crossed at the ankle. He took a drag on his cigarette with a contented sigh and let the smoke drift lazily from his lips. 

Harley lay on her back next to him with her own contented smile on her lips, watching the way the smoke drifted from between his red lips. His lipstick, like hers, was slightly smeared across his lips and along his chin. His hair was still a mess from her caressing and grabbing at it, one long green lock curled across his forehead, while a few other locks of his hair were loose and curling as well in soft waves. She smiled. She loved it when he was a mess like this because of her. 

Joker sighed happily again. “I love winning.” 

Harley giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. He simply smirked at her and held his cigarette out for her. She took it, placing the cigarette between her lips and took a drag. She didn’t smoke, not like him, but occasionally she would take a drag, like now, after a very fun, vigorous session of sex. She handed the cigarette back to him, placing it between his lips. 

Joker grinned at her taking the cigarette out. “So sweets, who do you think won tonight?” 

Harley frowned in thought, which quickly turned to giggles. “Oh, Bob and Frost. Did you get a good look at Bob’s gun this time? Two tanks! I really need to convince him to make me a Bob special. Though I think he doesn’t make me one ‘cause he knows you like to beat me.” 

Joker laughed. “Bob is a very smart man and he loves Supersoaker Nights.” 

Harley giggled. “Yes he does.” 

Joker smiled contently, gazing down at her lying by him naked and beautiful. “Mm...maybe we should go for round two...the night is still young.” 

He waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“You horny clown,” Harley said with a happy giggle. 

Joker purred. “You love it.” 

* 

Trey snickered to himself. He was sure he had lost Frost and Bob, so now he just needed to find himself another victim...well, and the Boss so he could show him, but there was no point wasting a good joke by not using it. He was going to use all his vinegar balloons and save the last one to show Joker...unless he never found him...Trey shrugged to himself, not giving it much thought. If he didn’t prove himself this time, there was always next time! 

He turned and decided to head toward the bumper cars. He hadn’t been over there yet tonight, maybe he would find someone else to prank. 

Trey moved carefully. He was pretty good at moving silently, he thought to himself, which was one reason he was going to be really good at being a criminal. Who knew? Maybe eventually he could be his own Boss! Get his own gimmick! That's the ticket, he thought! He needed to start thinking about that; costume design, a great name that would put him in Batman’s Rogue Gallery...yeah...Trey smiled as thoughts of grandeur drifted through his head. 

After a few minutes of sneaking around and slipping in and out of shadows, Trey, bouncing his stinky balloons in his hands, found the bumper cars, but to his disappointment the place looked to be deserted. 

He chewed his bottom lip looking around when he heard whispered voices. Trey quickly dashed behind one of the cars that was close to the place where he had entered, then waited and listened...yeah...he definitely heard voices. 

* 

Frost and Bob caught sight of someone heading into the bumper car ride. Both men stopped in their pursuit to share a look. 

Frost asked softly. “Wasn’t that the last place we saw the Boss go into?” 

Bob nodded. 

Frost frowned. “And we haven't seen him since...and no one has seen Harley, right?” 

Bob once more nodded. 

Frost hissed. “Shit...and someone just went in there!” 

Frost tapped his foot then looked back at Bob. “Should we go rescue them?” 

Bob narrowed his eyes in thought then shrugged. 

* 

Trey had his vinegar balloons ready. He had heard two voices--so, two balloons. He moved quietly, sneaking closer. He could hear whispered voices and smell cigarette smoke. 

Slowly he moved, coming closer and closer until he could see shadows cast by the light from the outside. It was hard to tell, but it looked like two people lying down...even better he thought. 

* 

Bingo and Chuckles had been strolling along one of the main walkways. Most everyone was either out (having been soaked) or was hiding and waiting until Joker called the game. Neither man was really worried as they looked around for Trey. 

Chuckles, with his hands resting in his pockets, continued their discussion. “See, I think the creepy clown phenomenon is not because of Pennywise, but the Boss. I mean, do you know a creepier clown?” 

“I don’t know,” Bingo said. “The Boss is creepy, but he doesn’t have that classic clown look, not like Pennywise.” Bingo shrugged. 

Chuckles frowned. “Well dude, what’s creepier, a clown that you know will kill you or some clown that lives in a fucking sewer? I mean we know…” 

Bingo gasped and hit Chuckles in the shoulder. “Look! There he goes!” 

They both saw Trey duck into the bumper cars. 

Bingo grinned. “Let’s go catch up!” 

The two men hurried down the walkway toward the closed ride. 

* 

Trey inched closer. He only stopped for a second, the voices sounded familiar, but he was new to the gang and not really good about placing voices...hell he couldn’t even remember everybody's name! Though Harley stuck in his head vividly. The Boss’s girl was hot, Trey thought with a grin. He had had a couple of very erotic dreams about her since he joined. He wondered briefly as he moved around the bumper car near his victims, if she would ever tire of the Joker...maybe he had a chance… 

Thoughts of his chances with Harley disappeared as he moved within easy throwing distance of his targets; he could see the dark figures of the two people talking. 

He giggled and raised his balloons. He would throw them at once and give these two a good dose of vinegar. 

* 

Bob and Frost stepped into the the main entrance of the ride, both men stopping when they heard voices. 

Frost frowned. “Does that sound like...I think that’s the Boss and Harley.” 

Bob nodded his agreement. 

The two men had just begun to turn around when they heard a voice yell. 

“SURPRISE!” 

Followed by the sound of something splashing and Harley’s scream. 

Bob and Frost exchanged another look and took off running toward their Boss and his girl. 

* 

Chuckles and Bingo had just come along the side of the bumper car area when they both heard the scream. Both men immediately recognized the sound of Harley Quinn. 

Bingo muttered. “Oh shit.” 

They ran toward the sound. 

* 

Joker stood up along with Harley. They had both been hit and were covered with vinegar. 

Harley snarled. “OHMYGOD!” 

Trey froze, his mind doing several things at once while his body did nothing. First, Harley Quinn, the girl he had a crush on, was standing in front of him naked...and boy, he thought, seeing her naked was fantastic! Better than all his fantasies combined. But also, his brain tried to tell him, Joker was also standing in front of him naked...which meant they had been...oh shit...both of them currently dripping in vinegar, but his poor brain wasn’t quick enough to tell him that he had just signed his death warrant because he didn’t turn around and run. 

* 

Bob and Frost stopped short when they saw Joker and Harley, both naked and dripping in...judging by the smell, vinegar. 

“Oh shit,” he repeated. 

Even from their position just a short distance away, they could both see the look of rage on Joker’s face. He moved quickly (though Frost noted that Trey, who must had gotten them with the vinegar, hadn’t moved. Idiot, Frost had enough time to think.) Joker grabbed up his water gun that laid nearby. Frost could tell it was a Bob special. 

“Oh Bob, you didn’t?” Frost hissed. 

Bob simply grinned and nodded his head as Joker flipped something on the gun and shot Trey in the face. 

* 

Bingo and Chuckles came up onto the platform around the bumper cars to see that Joker and Harley were naked, but just in time to see the Joker pull the trigger on his gun, from which issued a stream of bright green liquid. The deluge slammed into Trey’s face and torso. 

Trey screamed. 

Bingo gasped. “It’s the acid gun again!!” 

Chuckles stared and watched as Trey fell to the floor screaming and muttered. 

“Well fuck. I lost fifty bucks.”


End file.
